A gift too far
by IntellectualXBadarse
Summary: For Itachi's 2Oth birthday, his adorable baby brother buys him a pet...Who just so happens to be Uzumaki Naruto. Refusing to let go of what is his property, how will they cope with a homophobe mother, psycho friends & Narutos hazy past around the corner?
1. Asexual my arse!

Yo, Yo MoFo's =D

This Is My First FanFic I've Decided To Put Up. It Will Be ItaNaru So Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto And Co. Happy Now Legal Bitches?

Flame And Get Blowtorched Back To the Highest Degree XD... Perhaps Leave A Review... I Always Reply :).

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Itachi sighed in aggravation as he dropped his book onto his blanket-clad knees. Peace and quiet was not in his favour today.

"_Come in_," he bit out. The Mahogany door flew open and in strode his adorable younger brother with the usual arrogant air around him. Itachi glared at the invader of his privacy.

"Good morning brother, or should I say Good afternoon," Sasuke smirked and walked over to the Itachi's leather couch in the far corner of the room.

Sitting down he folded his legs and began," As yesterday was your birthday I decided to buy you a gift," An undertone of excitement was lingering when that sentence was spoke.

"How very kind of you," _Always one to cut to the chase._ Itachi gave Sasuke a side-glance, not liking the tone of his voice.

The agitated older brother turned his torso to face Sasuke his book long forgotten.

"I would have liked to discuss the matters concerning this _gift_ in more depth but you look rather…dishevelled."

Itachi frowned knowing what his brother was talking about. His usually silky hair was scraped into a birds nest attached to a ponytail along with his usual snappy clothes being trade in for black silk pyjama bottoms; he had worn no top to bed last night.

"Matters? What is there to discuss about a gift? You give it to me I say thank you then we go our separate ways," Itachi's head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Sasuke looked at his watch then back to his brother," Actually your present should be here in about 45 minutes to be exact. The person who had gone to collect it should know I do not tolerate lateness," The last line was said more to himself than Itachi.

"Little Brother, pardon me but what exactly is this gift you speak of? Not that I can't wait."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the little brother comment but it was soon morphed into a full-blown devilish smirk.

"This gift is for your benefit. It is a, how do you say, cure to you're A-sexuality."

"You really are an idiot, if you've gone and hired a-" Itachi's face was incredulous.

"Do shut up, Virgin Mary and let me _finish_," Sasuke went to open his mouth, but to his annoyance Itachi got there first.

"Little brother, I assure you I am not A-sexual. Just because I feel no need to have intercourse with every whore you introduce to me, it does not mean I am A-sexual," Itachi tried to keep his voice calm despite the fleeting urge to strangle the other man.

"Ch, Itachi, you have refused every attempt of match-making and I have grown tired of it. You are clearly not heterosexual, so I came up with a solution," Sasuke stood up off the couch and started towards the door. The crimson eyed man tried to skewer through his younger siblings skull with his eyes but to no avail.

"You better go and take a shower," Stepping into the wide hallway Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the still bed ridden Itachi, "Word of warning: Considering who I bought from, this pet is probably high maintenance. Any documents will be Emailed to your account," and with that, Sasuke was gone.

Not feeling to chase his foolish younger brother, he slid out of his king size bed.

_What does that fool mean by 'pet' surely he would not be suggesting bestiality, I know I have done a lot of illegal things but giving fellatio to a dog is not on my to do list… He wouldn't of had the gall to buy me something like _that_. _

As Itachi walked into his en-suite bathroom he weighed the possibility of Sasuke attending a human auction.

Stripping down to his birthday suit; Itachi stepped into the shower and switched it to medium. Sighing, Itachi recalled the events of last night.

FLASHBACK START.

Returning from an uptown restaurant in his chauffeured Rolls Royce, Itachi was glad to set foot through the Uchiha mansions door. Riding the lift to his floor of the house he pulled the key out from his back pocket. Promptly striding to his bedroom door, he slipped the key into the lock and twisted it. Pushing against the door he found it locked.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he flicked the key anti-clockwise and the door unlocked. Kicking it open, he was greeted with streams of party-string and confetti. Gritting his teeth knowing exactly who was standing in front of him, he looked up with a death glare.

From his string-covered face, he met eyes with a grinning blond haired imbecile.

"Happy birthday 'Tachi!"

"Deidara, why are you in my room this late at night?" Itachi growled his voice laced with aggravation.

"Hey, hey don't forget about us!" Itachi whipped his head around so fast the majority of the party string flew onto Deidara. His eyes widened when he saw the whole of Akatsuki, his work group, strewn about his room. Tobi, the one who had shouted was bouncing up and down on his couch waving a flag. Itachi turned his whole body around and saw a fold out table covered in Vodka, whiskey, brandy and just about every other alcohol that they could have robbed from the Uchiha's bar.

"How the _hell_ did you lot get in here?!" The group all looked in Deidara's direction and Itachi spun on his heel in time to see the artist making his way to the door.

He grabbed Deidara by the collar of his Bomber man shirt and sighed, "I should have known."

The artist flipped around in Itachi's grasp, giving a sheepish grin. He blew a sparkly party horn in Itachi's face, "Surprise, un!"

**FLASHBACK END.**

Straining his hair of his cinnamon shampoo, he rinsed it thoroughly before reluctantly switching of the warm cascades of water. Stepping out of the steam filled cubicle he reached for the towel rack and grasped the closest fluffy material his fingers touched.

After drying himself off, he walked naked back to his room. Sliding open his walk in closet he browsed around for his deep red jeans. Finding them, he slung them on his shoulder before pulling out a black dress shirt.

Fully dressed Itachi strode over to his full-length mirror and sighed. His hair, like always when it was exposed to warm water, fell down past his shoulders in loose curls.

_Damn it, where are those GhD's? _Rooting through the basket of his hair products Itachi flicked his hair dramatically while giving a triumphant look signalling he had found the ceramic product.

As the newly appointed 20 year old ran the heated metal over his hair for the last time. His thoughts slowly trailed back to the message his foolish sibling had told him. His musings however where cut short by a firm pattern knock at his door.


	2. Maids and Gifts

**I was gonna bring this to you sooner but then realised that stupid (I love ya really) Fan fiction wouldn't let me upload, =O.**

**Anyhoe........WARNINGS: Check first chapter for a heads up...If you haven't can I ask 'What kind of person doesn't read the first chapter of a story?'**

**Dis-bloody-claimer: I, Ecchii, do not own Naruto and his crew............You'll know I do when you see him chained to a wall naked with Itachi and Sasuke getting ready to........Enough said. =D.**

**ENJOY...!!!**

**-2-**

Itachi flicked the switch of his straighteners off and rose of the chair in front of his mirror. Spinning on his heel, he faced the door and straightened out his shirt. He called out for the person to come in, intrigued that it might be some one with his gift. Inch by inch the door opened, Itachi raised an eyebrow, how long did it take to open a door for Christ's sake. Once the door was open Itachi assessed the person blocking his doorway. He saw a young girl with brown hair drawn into a loose ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She was dressed in a notoriously short cliché French maids outfit complete with lacy stockings and dainty black heels. All together, she spelt out word to Itachi: Slut.

"How may I be of help to you?" Itachi asked the woman calmly but deep inside he was praying to whatever god watching him, that it wasn't another stripper from that imbecile Deidara.

Only the gracious god watching him would have an idea of how much money he had given out to ward the slavering dancers of his lap and out the door. He needed to get the security checked; allowing Deidara into the house was not safe in the least.

Resting a hand on her hip she raised her other to twirl the hair around her finger, "Sasuke-sama sent me to deliver your birthday gift, _Itachi-sama," _she purred out his name in a manner she probably found sexy while the rest was spoken with a sultry lisp. She devoured the sight of Itachi shamelessly. She switched hands to start twirling the other side of her bangs around a slim index finger.

A frown graced Itachi's delicate features as he searched the girl for any signs of a gift. He did not feel in the mood to entertain his brother's whore so cut to the chase, "And where, Maid-san, would this gift be?"

The 'maid' turned on her heels and stepped further away from the door. She faced down the hallway and bent over giving Itachi a side view of her lacy white underwear to which he rolled his eyes. He gave her a calculating look as her hand met something causing a clank of metal.

As she drew her body, back up a chain of metal came into view. She faced back to Itachi and tugged the chain. A few stumbling steps could be heard before the thing on the other side of the chain came into view.

Itachi would have said, 'What the fuck?' had he been Deidara or his accomplice Hidan but seeing as his last name was Uchiha he settled for drawing his lips tight together.

"Maid-san, who is _this_ person?" the maid shrugged before turning on her heel.

"Maid, I demand an answer this instant lest you wish to lose your job," Itachi leered at her from his post near the end of his bed.

"Gomen, _Itachi-sama_ but I am Sasuke-sama's servant and can only follow orders from him, those are my orders," the maid looked smug at Itachi before making herself scarce down the hall.

"Hn," _Yeah, I bet you follow orders from my foolish little brother,_ he mentally added to find out her name and fire the slut.

The maid continued down the hall towards Sasuke's wing, the sound of her patent heels muffled by the thick woollen carpet.

It was only then he tuned his attention fully to his baby brothers 'Gift'.

* * *

**Okaiiiiiiiii.......I really will try to make the chapters longer don't worry but for the first 3 or so they're gonna be short. =3**

**Thanx to those who reviewed and added to your alerts =P But for real I need motivation so keep it up.**


	3. A gift thrown out?

**Big thanxies to all who reviewed and I think I got back to all of you who reviewed more than one word......=S.........Oh and a special Thank you to KONEKOKITSUNE33 for giving this poor story a name, lemme hear the applause for her Whoooooooo, =D.**

**:Kmt, I don't own Naruto or any of the character and story line........just yet, (Y).**

* * *

**A gift to far: A gift thrown out?**

Itachi eyed his brother's gift and wasn't surprised that he was right; well he was never wrong after all. By his large mahogany door stood a person covered in a long cloak of black fabric. On the floor by the persons concealed foot was the line of chain that the maid had previously dragged. Just by seeing the way, the person's neck hung Itachi could tell they were collared. Before walking towards the stiff figure Itachi strode to his bedside cabinet and pulled out his phone. Hitting speed dial on the touch screen he stared back at the figure.

While Itachi was running through ways of annihilating his brother until he heard the person on the receiving end pick up.

"Hel-"

"_Sasuke," _Itachi seethed.

"Oh, it's you," He heard Sasuke sigh before perking up considerably," I trust your gift was delivered to you in perfect condition, She was _very_ hard to get _and _I picked her out personally."

"She?"

"Yeah, haven't you even unveiled her yet, Itachi?" In the background, Itachi could here the muffled laughter from one of his brother's whores and frowned.

Itachi never had trouble with self-control but now he was itching to wrap his fingers around Sasuke's neck and break him into pieces. Knowing that homicide was ruled out he tightened his grip on the phone and hurled it at full force towards the wall on the opposite side of the room smirking at the phone whacking the wall he didn't fail to notice his gift jump at the noise. Turning his attention towards it, he went to unveil this so-called girl. Swaggering towards the gift he stopped a mere inches away from it, he gave an amused smirk at watching the persons muscle tense up. Using his thumb and forefinger, he grabbed the top of the dark fabric and in one fluid movement without hesitation flicked his wrist, pulling the fabric sheet off…

X...X..X...X..X..X

As the sheet fluttered down Itachi eyebrow rose. Underneath the layer of fabric stood a person with the most exotic coloured hair he had ever seen and his brother's 'Girlfriend' had _pink _hair. Allowing the fabric to drop on the wooden floor Itachi studied the person in front of him.

He knew his brother was an arse but how could he mistake this person for a girl. It was painstakingly obvious that his gift was male. The blond hair fell in spikes and gently brushed tense shoulders. His skin was perfectly clear and Itachi had to mentally praise his brother, he knew Itachi couldn't stand blemished skin. Looking over the clothes he wore he saw the person was wearing a hideous orange T-shirt but couldn't complain because of the way it accented his captives tan skin. The black jeans hung off his hips perfectly and the length of arms Itachi could see from the T-shirt's sleeves was toned to perfection in his opinion. Slowly trailing his eyes up to the blonds face, he eyed the blindfold that concealed the boy's eyes, placing a hand on the person's shoulder he spun him around and pulled at the knot of silk. Once it was loose and slipped off, he grabbed the slim shoulder and spun the person round again. He met with the smooth face once again but the blond's eyes were screwed shut sighing Itachi hoped he wasn't disobedient, that would cause trouble in the long run. Itachi paused, _Who said I was keeping him? _

Sighing he ordered, "Open your eyes," Slowly the captive obeyed causing Itachi to smirk but it was soon lost as he viewed the blondies eyes for the first time. His own dark crimson eyes met a dull brown and he began to wonder if this person's hair was bleached. _Sasuke, that bitch knows I hate brown eyes._ Awkward silence surrounded them both until Itachi spoke up. It wasn't like Itachi had wanted to keep the boy but those brown eyes killed any former attraction.

"Name?" He took a step back so he wasn't invading the others personal bubble and waited for the dull-eyed blond to respond.

"It's Nakamura Tatsuya," The boy bowed and when he rose up, he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Who bought you here?" Itachi was disappointed at how boring his gift looked, this Tatsuya was very plain and brown eyes dulled his once bright yellow hair.

"I-I don't know but I know he was male and said I was to be a birthday gift."

_Jesus, _Itachi thought, _Even his voice is dull._

"Hm, Well Tatsuya no offense but I find you, quite frankly boring," Itachi flicked his hair to the side and looked down on the boy, sure, he had a nice body but he reminded Itachi of a statue, attractive but stiff.

After he had said that 'Tatsuyas' head snapped up and Itachi swore he could see anger but soon it was smothered as that monotonous voice came out, "I'm sorry that I am not to your taste, Uchiha-sama," Tatsuya stared eye to eye with the eldest Uchiha child before Itachi turned around. Striding to the over side of his room he approached his dark leather couch and scooped up the cordless phone off its handset on the side cabinet next to the couch. Dialling for the Main butler's office he only waited for a few seconds before a polite greeting came through the phone.

"Good afternoon, this is the Head-Butlers office, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hello, this is Uchiha Itachi; I need for you to send someone to my room. I need a friend," Itachi looked over his shoulder to see the blond fidgeting with his hands and carried on, "Escorted out."

"Of course, Uchiha Itachi-sama. I have sent for a servant right away."

Itachi jabbed the red button with his thumb and placed the phone back in the cradle. Walking over to 'Tatsuya', he ran a hand through his long raven hair.

"Look, Tatsuya-san, there seems to be some sort of…misunderstanding and you are just, well not needed right now," Itachi clearly saw the anger flash through 'Tatsuyas' eyes and was taken back at how sharp those once dull eyes looked.

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and Itachi could see him fighting off a smile that threatened to take over his lips. Itachi was on the verge of demanding to know what he found so funny when he heard the shuffle of feet. Perfectly composed behind the boy was a servant waiting to escort him down stairs.

Bowing the man started, "I am here to show your friend to the exit, Uchiha-sama."

Nodding Itachi clicked his fingers making the man rise from his bowed position.

"Please show Tatsuya-san to the exit please, I'm sure he can make his own way from there," Itachi drawled.

Tatsuya let his head fall and wound the chain from the metal colour on his neck around his hand, facing away from Itachi he allowed the servant to usher him out from his position at Itachi's doorway.

As Itachi watched his servant lead the shorter man away away he was flashed a devilish smirk showing sharp canines, Itachi raised a brow and turned back into his room. Closing the door he sighed heavily, thanking nobody in particular for letting that go well. Not once did he have to pull out his wallet or raise his voice to the young man. In his opinion it went too well, he now had that itching feeling telling him something was going to happen. He was once again knocked out of his musings but this time it was by the sharp rings from his telephone.

* * *

You should be able to guess 'Tatsuya' is Narutos Alias.

**Fear not people's Naruto is gonna return and this time he won't be so dull. My Capeoria Instructor Sucks Dick And I Fractured My Arm When Me And Sarah were With Him In the Studio Trying To Do Thaa Capeoria Kick-Bridge Combo ¬.¬.........He Told Me It Was Bruised 'Till My Dad Called Thaa Doctor Round yesterday and I was 'Diagnosed'......Friggin Bastard.....**

**Next chapter is gonna be longer 'cause the first three were meant to be short....**

**Review please =3....**

**~I'm out peeps~**


	4. The gift escaped?

**Yo Yo guys's, this is Chapter 4...**

**My A/N for last chapter got deleted so let me say this clearly "KONEKOKITSUNE33 named this fic. So from here on out she has a say in what goes on. Koneko-Chan if you have a problem with any future chapters Holla..!!....=D.**

**Warning: Does swearing count? You might find some F-words in here.....Woops.**

**If you reviewed more than one word I think I got back to you, if not tell meh..!! I love my reviewrs so fank you...Fankz too all the story faves and alerts, if you have time to click that button leave a review Please...If it's not too much strain 'cos I don't want to make you feel pressured.  
**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. I don't own Jigz either. The name is copy righted to my home girl Ruquayaa.**

* * *

Cursing internally, Itachi wondered if he would get time to think today. Taking hard yet graceful strides to his bedroom's telephone, he pulled it out of the cradle and waited for the greeting.

"Good evening is this the Uchiha Household?" A smooth voice ran through the phone, Itachi walked over to his leather sofa and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Yes, it is."

"Is this Sasuke?" The smooth voice asked

"Who's asking?" Itachi wondered who this man was.

"It's Jigz, is that you Sasuke?"

"…Yes, it's me," Jigz? Whom in there right mind would nickname themselves that? What kind of people did his brother hang out with because Itachi had no trouble believing this man was probably a pimp. On the other hand, if not, he was most likely involved with something dodgy.

"Yo, Yo, Yo!" The man named 'Jigz' shouted down the phone.

Itachi recoiled slightly at the smooth voice turned boisterous. Was this even the same person?!

"Sas, My friend. I gotta talk to you about that guy you had that man pick up," Jigz said in a voice that sounded more ghetto than before.

Itachi –From that, statement- picked up two new things.

One, being that Sasuke didn't realise Naruto was a boy, and two, Sasuke hadn't _personally _picked Naruto out.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, ya know how ya wanted a girl with brown eyes? The klutz who took ya order, kinda, well got it twisted. Ya get me?" Itachi could practically feel the man's nervousness seeping through the phone line.

So, Sasuke _did_ have no idea that his gift was male.

"And?"

"He sent a boy with blue eyes and when he realised he had given you the wrong order, the shit-head gave him contacts," the man gushed out.

"Contacts? Brown ones?"

"Urmm, Yeah, Thass right, but don't worry I've dealt with him… Personally. Can't have staff screwing 'round with you lot now can we."

"Jigz…please describe the person you gave to the person sent to collect him," Itachi was curious as to who this 'Naruto' actually was, _if_ that was his real name.

"According to the files," The eldest Uchiha child could hear the man scrambling through papers, "You were sold Uzumaki Naruto. An' he came to the business around three years ago…They ain't no record of him before that. It says here that he has been sold to two previous owners," Itachi turned up his nose at the thought of what the boy could be carrying with him, sexual diseases that is. He was going to ask about his previous owners but Jigz beat him to it.

"His first owner sent him home after one week. He was sold as a, how do you say, Prostitute but he refused to co-operate saying he needed , Urmm," Jigz paused, "Would only go down on someone with a penis."

"Oh?" _He needed a _man_?_

"His second owner gave him back after he kept trying to escape."

Itachi was amused to say the least, At Naruto's behaviour. He began to think about Naruto until he clocked on. Naruto had just escaped, again. Damn. Still thinking about Naruto he completely ignored Jigz until, "Urmm, Sasuke?!"

Pulling the phone closer to his ear, he replied," Yes, _Jigz?"_

"I was just sayin' if you want ta' take a better look at tha' files, I can email them, They have his picture, medical records-"

"Sure," Itachi gave the man his Email address all the while pulling his laptop out from where it lay in a drawer and logging into his account. Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder he managed to get Jigz off the phone and promised to phone back if any problems arose.

After a lengthy 5-minutes Itachi-Not a patient man- was happy to see a notice pop up telling him he had one new message. Dragging his black manicured nail across the mouse-pad, he opened up the file attachment.

As the page loaded up, he skimmed his eyes across the picture and began reading. _Hold up. _

Flicking his eyes back to the picture his eyelids widened and he, Uchiha Itachi stared. In the passport-like photo, there was a young man. He had smooth caramel skin without a blemish; on each of his cheeks were three even scars. Now, Itachi would never even _think_ of dating somebody with a scarred face._ Shit he must've been wearing make-up too._

He wasn't one of those mushy sentimental people who believed it was possible to love an ugly person. Hell, you would have to be fucking _sexy _for Uchiha Itachi's eyes to fall on you.

Sexy; Just like the man in this picture with a golden mane of hair and unbelievably blue eyes.

Itachi dragged his eyes away from the sexier version of Naruto and began skimming through the E-mailed pages.

After 10 minutes, Itachi raised an eyebrow and scrolled up the screen to look at Naruto's picture again. He was actually, as much as an Uchiha can be, happy with what he read. Naruto happened to be clean of any sexual diseases and he was in perfect health. True to Jigz's word the complaints filed into the business, Starr view, were accurate.

Naruto's statement (1) didn't reveal much new things about him but he did claim to have never been involved in any sexual relationship. He also claimed his was a Japanese-English mix. _So that's where he gets his hideous name from._

Itachi read between the lines trying to find any indication of where Naruto had been before. It seemed Naruto avoided the matter completely saying he came to the business at the age of 16 and _had_ in fact refused to co-operate with the two women that had bought him.

Itachi's eyes floated back to the photo and then realisation hit him like a ton of misplaced fucking bricks. He needed to find Naruto. It wasn't like he _wanted_ him per say, more like he wouldn't let him get away with escaping him so easily. He was, after all, an Uchiha. It made him want to punch the smirk he could imagine on the whiskered boys face at escaping Uchiha Itachi within 6 minutes. He must have been proud, but it wouldn't last for long.

Itachi put his laptop on the bed from where it rested on his lap and reacquainted himself with the phone. Browsing through the phone history, he found his most recent call. Too bad that bastard Jigz's number was withheld.

_Fuck, I __have to find Naruto._ Itachi's mind, like the genius it was, wondered how to get back his _pet._

_Got it._ From his slide out drawers, he pulled on a light pair of red socks and found his Vans from his walk in wardrobe.

Itachi Itachi Itachi&&Naruto..!!

Arriving at the bottom floor of the mansion he and his family lived in, Itachi passed the Butler situated at the door and walked briskly over to the Gatekeeper. Once he arrived at the grey and black booth with the famous Uchiha symbol printed on the sides, he went round to the glass screen. He was not pleased to see the security guard reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of steaming coffee, oblivious to the son of his employers waiting for his attention.

Itachi growled quietly and rapped his knuckles on the glass, hard. The security guard looked up shock and dropped his coffee and newspaper at seeing the eldest Uchiha sibling. Scurrying around the coffee drenched desk, he tired to salvage his documents and forms. When he looked back up his eyes widened in fear as they met with angry blazing crimson eyes. Deciding his job was more important than whose shift was on tonight he scrambled to the door and flicked the keys in it.

Itachi Itachi Itachi&&Naruto..!!

Glaring hard, Itachi waited for the security guard, who by know had gained a sense of seriousness and stood iron-board straight in front of him, to answer his question.

He sighed and repeated it for the simpleton who had been graced with his presence, "Where did the Boy, who was taken out here with a servant, go?"

"He went to the garage I believe," the man if possible straightened his back further and nodded his head firmly.

"You believe or _know_?"

"I know because he left on one of the motor-bikes."

Itachi stiffened; Naruto had taken a bike with him?

"Excuse me?" Itachi leant in closer to the uniformed man. He was hoping he had heard wrong, that the guards who had been paid thousands of pound to guard the premises let a boy with no identity leave with a bike.

"I saw him go with a worker to the garage east of the building where Sasuke-Sama keeps his vehicles. He then left on a bike. I'm not sure of the Number plate but the garage should have it."

Glaring still Itachi was at ease with one thing. Although he had yet to find Naruto, at least he hadn't escaped with one of his treasured motor-bikes. He couldn't give a shit about his Little brothers belongings, only what belonged to him, namely Naruto. He needed to track down that bike and retrieve Naruto.

"Listen, Guard, I need you to go over to the garage this instant and find out the Number plate. If you-No _when_ you do, I want you to track it and bring it back here. With the driver on it. No questions asked!" Itachi ordered the man firmly.

"Sir, What about my post here?"

"Did I not just say no questions asked?!" Itachi snapped.

"Yes sir!" Jogging away from the booth the security guard ran to Sasuke's garage to fulfil the request of the pissed off Uchiha.

Itachi shook his head of thoughts of finding Naruto and made his way back to the house. Knowing full well, he would find Naruto; if the imbecile guard couldn't trace him, he always had his Uncle Madara to go to. Nevertheless, going to a man like Madara was a bit extreme, wasn't it?

Itachi continued his internal monologue until he reached the door, upon hearing the bell the current butler there opened the door and bowed as Itachi strode past not even sparing a look at the bent over form.

P.O.V Change...Wooooo.

I grunted silently as I reached my climax inside her mouth. This one gives good head; I will have to keep her name stored away. What was it again, Martine, Martell or was it Martini? I had no idea even as she stood and pulled up her cleaners outfit. She turned around and flashed me a fake smile, "I hope I helped you work of some stress, Uchiha-Sama," she purred in her sickening voice. It reminded me why I shoved my cock there in the first place; her voice was disgusting. I nodded absentmindedly and gestured for her to leave now. She followed orders and shuffled to the door closing it behind her. Finally, I was alone again. My mind was on one thing as I tucked my limp member back into my jeans. Why hadn't Itachi called me? Or even come to my door to rant and bitch about what I gave him? I even bought him a girl with brown eyes to piss him off and no reaction what so-fucking ever. Well, this attempt at pissing him of was an epic fail. Maybe I should just get him laid. It's a wonder his friends don't take the piss out of him. Not that I give a flying fuck. He is Uchiha-goddamn-Itachi. I am pretty sure in the history of Uchiha's not one person has been a twenty-old _virgin, _well, maybe the girls but no male. Even that imp Tobi-On second thought I don't want to know what him and his Zetsu-san get up too. He has people fall at his feet. Even some of my servants have flirted with him, blatantly no less. All that stupid bastard does is sit there with his stoic face acting as if he hadn't even heard them. He has probably never even jacked off, oh no that would get his prissy manicured nails dirty.

Maybe I should just go find him. I want to see his angry face. It makes me satisfied.

Back with Itachi.

Itachi smirked; maybe the security guard wasn't as much of an imbecile as he made himself out to be. He stood in the foyer of his house where he had just gotten word that the bike along with its driver would be bought back soon. Apparently, the bike was in Mini-Tokyo, a place just like China town but Japanese. His smirk widened as he remembered Sasuke. His brother's plan had backfired. This is what you get when trying to mess with him. Lady luck was on his side once again. His brother had a thing for unusual looking people. This Naruto was unusual and hella sexy. Sasuke would regret even thinking of getting him a person as a gift. If he gave Naruto back to Sasuke he would probably be all over him. Itachi had no doubt believing his brother would do a guy. After all, he fucked pretty much anything that had two legs and a cavity he could shove his dick in, humans strictly speaking. While Itachi was waiting for the guard to return he placed an order at the front desk for a new phone delivered to his room, it was in Sasuke's name of course. It had been his fault it had broken.

Settling down on the foyers comfortable suede armchairs, he rested his head in his palm and waited.

* * *

**So Ita-Chan is waiting for Naruto. Don't worry Itachi hasn't fallen in love with Naruto just from the pic. I can't be dealing with love that happens in two seconds flat. Its just his pride playing up at being tricked into freeing Naru, _plus_ he gets to rub it in SasUKE's face.**

**R&&R please =3 So I know if ya like it or not...=''[ lol.  
**

**~HENTAI~OUT~**


	5. A Gifts Escape Plan

**Heyo Peeps, Just Got Back From Chalet Du Mont D'Arbois A few Days Ago With My Mum And Dad And Brother..It Was My Birthday On Halloween......I Think Leaving Was The Worst Desicion I Have Ever Made.....My Room Was Sexaaaay, I May Post Pictures.  
**

**Thanks Fo' All Thaa Alerts&&Reviews...Keep It Up.....**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing......Not Even The Title........Depressing, huh? I Do However Own An L Lawliet Umbrella From My Brother, but I'd Rather Own Naruto ¬.¬...**

**Warnings: Hmmmmm, None Yet....**

**THANKSZ TOO THOSE WHO REVIEWED&&ALERTED 'DENYING REALITY' I GOTTA UPDATE THAT SOON....  
**

* * *

**A Gift Too Far: Chapter 4.**

Sucker, that was excessively easy. Who would have thought escaping an Uchiha would be that easy? The poor person sounded like he was gonna have a heart attack when he was on the phone shouting. I wonder what brother that was, Itachi or Sasuke. Even if I have lived a rather sheltered life, it's hard not to know of the Uchiha brother the cold-hearted pretty boys. Masturbation material for most, guy or girl. I can clearly see why, he was fucking sexy, I know I have weird eyes but Crimson? That wasn't even Albino red, which would just look fucked on a face that nice.

All I know is that some man on behalf of 'Uchiha-sama' purchased me. The night before Zabuza and his hawks came and knocked me out I was roaming the kitchens like usual when Jigz's two bodyguards came in the kitchen and seated their meatheads at the table. They obviously wanted to kick me out but not one of them dared to. For some reason if anyone tried to start on me in front of Jigz he would blow a fuse and the person Worker or Slave would be fired or kicked out. That probably had something to do with the hushed dealings when somebody wanted me. Well, I had a feeling they would start discussing things I wasn't supposed to hear. Hounding through the fridge one last time I grabbed a root beer and some rocky bars (1) then made my way 'Upstairs'.

As soon as I had closed the door and pretended to stomp down the hall, the conversation began. In addition, like suspected they were talking about a client, my client. According to them, I was going to be taken out of my room at midnight and given to a man. I tried leaning closer to the door but they wouldn't say his name or anything. Just as I was gonna leave the dead conversation I heard Virgin. Thinking they were talking about me, I glared at the door until Meat Head Number 1 said, 'Who woulda thought a rich pretty boy like him would be a virgin? Moreover, to top it off he's sending for a boy. I wonder what the parents think.'

Meat Head Number 2 added, 'Who knows. Most rich men are Homo anyway, what does it matter? If we told anybody Jigz, his royal highness, would get us finished…you know how he is with the Sna-' It was then Number 1 told him to 'Shhh' as it was a 'Secretly Confidential secret' they had been trusted with.

That pissed me off more than anything did even those two guards were hiding stuff from me. I was always going to be left out of the equation. That was when I went up to my room next door to Kiba's and scoffed half the food down in a fit of depression, the other half of rocky bars where stashed in my mini fridge devoid of any food due to my previous hunger fits. It was two hours of Nintendo playing later Zabuza worked his way into my room.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Now I just have to get off the premises and I'm free to go, but where? Hmmm, Maybe I could find a cheap hotel…But I have no money. Well done Naruto, you were so proud for escaping an Uchiha's grasp yet you have no idea what to do now you're out of it. I could always go back to Jigz in Soho but would that be worth it? He would have a bitch fit then bring me back to this place.

_Ding_.

Finally, I can get out of the lift, how many floors does one goddamn house need? Not this many that's for sure. If I move smoothly enough I could thief something unnoticed but all I can see is goddamn paintings to big to fit in my pants. And that golden plate looks heavy, is it impossible for rich people to find decorations that didn't look like something that belonged in the British museum?

Oh, look at that Vase! It must be worth something surely, if I just tuck it away somewhere they won't notice that way I can book a hotel if I manage to pawn it. Drifting slowly towards it I looked around to check that prissy plank of a butler wasn't around.

"I beg your pardon?!" Oh Shit, Plank was still around.

"Yeah, go on, you have it." I turned around and almost laughed at his appalled face. He looked as though he was gonna explode any second.

"That is a vintage vase handed down from every prestigious Uchiha generation to the next. It has an estimated price of around £50,000. The lining of this fine China is of the richest and purest pearls from freshwater. The intricate design was based from the 14th century Tenohtitlan tribes cultural displays, the very design is layered in the finest gold leaf which can only go to show the undisputable wealth of-"

"Hai! Hai! I get it. No Touchy of the vase. Can you please continue to the exit, Plan-Emilio?"

There was no way in Hell I was going to stand and listen to him lecture. Is it healthy to know so much about one vase? Jesus, I hate pompous people so much!

The red colour on his face, which had receded slightly during his lecture, returned as he huffed and flared his nostrils.

"It's Alexander. And yes I will proceed to show you the exit," he snapped and spun around, tailcoat flapping.

I don't do it on purpose. I just know exactly what to say to piss people off. It's just like Tourettes, my mouth can't control it. Keeping up my brisk pace, I followed Mr. Emilio Alexander Plank through the long hallway until we came to what seemed to be a reception office. It was classy just like the rest of the mansion. I missed all of this when I came in blind-folded. I have to admit when that Jigz got his lackeys to knock me out I was scared. Who knows where they were taking me. The other two times I was sold there was never any Blind-Folds involved except for when that saggy lady tried to turn me on. A Slobbering tongue being swished over my penis is no way to go about it! So I knocked her down a few pegs, then got the hell out of there. It still makes me shudder as well. It's like she was some 90 year-old Virgin. Urgh. Well, I may not be 90 but I can't chat seeing as I'm a virgin to.

Well I'm sexually active enough to know I bat for the home team, sure some of the other boy's at the house and me got a little frisky. Like that wild one Kiba, me and him used to be next door to each other but never went passed third base. I'm a Catcher and need a Pitcher, I am not some switch-hitter. Saying that I still haven't let go of the virginity.

I have Fucked Ideals like staying as a 'Sex Slave' and all but in the end I still refuse to give my Virginity to some slobbering old woman who needs assistance manoeuvring her limbs about, oh hell no!

I guess me being so stubborn on the matter is why I was a target for most of the other guy's in Jigz's place. Heh, but I'll be Damned if I let that brute of an assistant Zabuza lay his grubby hands on me for money no less. I'm not a Whore I'm a 'Servant' for sexual favours…As in I get sold to one person and stay with them until they get tired then I'm free, Jigz makes it known he doesn't want toys who have had previous masters, it avoids complications. I suppose I'll miss the bastard in some way or another, he did house me for three years though I'll never know why. What I really would like to know is whenever I got sold it was like some secret shenanigan going on. I wasn't flaunted on stage like the others, I was hustled to the changing rooms where Jigz and the client would arrange things. Usually when they were ready to take me away, Jigz would whisper something in their ear about why I would have to be taken away at night and how it was better for me to live as far away from the building as possible. After that, they all usually paled, apologized and cut; except for the two old women that bought me. They seemed to have no clue what Jigz was speaking about as they just nodded their heads and smiled, all the time watching me.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Excuse Me?"

Naruto looked forward at Alexander, the butlers, face and nodded.

"Yeah?" He squeezed his hands into the side pockets of his Black jeans and gave a quick look around where he now stood outside the front doors of the Uchiha Mansion.

"Do you perhaps know your method of leaving the Mansions?"

Naruto froze for a second, he could hardly walk out of the mansion, and he didn't even have an idea where he would go if he did walk. Thinking at an unusually fast pace the Blond tried to conjure up a way he could escape without being tracked down. Bingo.

"Alexander, Uchiha-sama has agreed to lend me a Motor vehicle for today. Could you please direct me to his garage?" Naruto fidgeted his hands in his pockets waiting to hear if the plank would fall for his lie.

"Are you sure that is the case, sir?" Alexander looked at the Uzumaki child unsure. Should he allow the boy to loan a vehicle without proper proof he had permission?

"I am quite sure, Uchiha-sama told me to take a motor-bike for transport seeing as he is in an ill tempered mood and cannot make the proper arrangements," Naruto was positive it would work now, if it didn't he'd just have to take the guy down and sneak out.

"I'm not fully convin-"

"Do you know Uchiha-sama fired _two_ maids today for not following my orders? He asked me to find them and have a meal arranged, like you they chose to bother him instead of listening. Now are you capable of leading me to the garage," He spoke slowly as if talking to a mentally deficient person. A smirk popped onto his lips as he detected Alexander stiffen, he probably had experienced one of those snotty brats in a foul mood and knew they wouldn't hesitate to fire anyone.

"If Uchiha-sama wishes it so, I shall take you to his personal garage. I apologise for the inconvenience."

Hand on his chest the Butler bowed down and prayed inside the Blond boy would not report him to Itachi for fear of his wrath.

Smirk now a delighted grin he clapped his hands together, the sound reverberating through the large Arch surrounding the front doors, "Great, let's get going then."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

* * *

(1) I'unno If They Sell Them In Thaa U.S Buhh Theyy Do Over Here....Best Biscuit Bar Ever..!!

**Sorry For Thaa Late Update..........Alert&&Review Please....X3.........This Chapter Was Kinda Random Seeing As I've Been Out Of London For a few weeks And Have School This Week Coming........=[......Next Chapter Things will fall Back Into Place.....**

**~Ecchii~Owt~  
**


	6. You're My Belonging

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto&&co. Trust Me On This One. :[

Warnings: Swearing (Naruto has a bad mouth, what can I say) But If Your Looking For An M-Rated Fic, You Shouldn't Be surprised...

**KINDA IMPORTANT SHIT BELOW...**

Thaa Poll has spoken =D.........The two winning results were people wanting Sasuke to be jealous then find someone else but after the last two days Sasuke _not_ being jealous Kinda over road that decision.......Sooooooo, Sasu&&Naru are going to be friends but have their moments.....Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, this is an ANTI-Sakura Fic......You know the type where the author makes Sakura seem like some kind of fan girl bitch for trying to come between Sasu and Naru's friendship, I won't hate on her excessively though. Don't like it. Leave. =D.....

Naruto has a few blushing moments in this but what do you expect from the stereotypical Uke, eh?

Thankoo for all thee reviews people........=)

**UP YOUR VIVA..!!**

**A Gift Too Far: You're My Belonging.**

Itachi, still in the reception, raised his head from his palm and looked at the person who had dared to make such a ruckus in his presence. There at the doorway stood the security guard who had been sent to retrieve the blond, his thick fingered hand cradling nose, trickles of blood making their way down to his swollen lips. The eldest Uchiha child clenched his fist slightly, what had the idiot got into now?

Inhaling the floral scent from where he sat, he stood and approached the man with strong strides. He stopped not too far away from the greying man giving a look which clearly said 'Explain yourself. Now!'

"U-Uchiha-Sama, I managed to locate your friend but he wouldn't come along without a fight. He seemed to be skilled in fighting and the only way I and my colleague could stop him from causing a scene, which could damage your reputation, was to restrain him. He didn't take too kindly to that either," The security guard looked rueful as he tried to discreetly wipe some of the blood from his nose but the action was pointless as more of the thick crimson substance dripped out. Itachi scrunched up his nose in disgust at the now crooked shape of the other mans nose. This is why he had workers; it saved him from doing the dirty work.

"So? Where is he?" Itachi demanded he wanted to spend as least time in the other mans presence as he could, not to mention that he wanted to see Naruto and prove his point about the cliché saying, 'What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets'.

"Well, at this moment he is being retained in the van I used to track him, would you perhaps like to see him as I'm not sure he's in the best condition?" The man looked as though he was going too combust any second, it made Itachi smirk that he could still install fear in people from a look alone, he hadn't lost his touch.

Raising his head the Crimson eyed adult looked down on the stocky man, "Not in the best condition?"

"Y-You see I was told to return with the boy no matter what the case. I was forced to knock him out in order to get him to the van. There are no _external_ injuries but a doctor might be needed to check him over. All I did was press a pressure point on his neck, I swear!" The Uchiha's face was blank as he considered pressing a pressure point on the man in front of him. He hoped that the fool hadn't done any serious damage to his property because that would be unacceptable in the extreme. He might just have to fire the man for the inconvenience he had caused, what if the van he had driven had the Uchiha emblem on it? It would make headlines all over England, America and Japan! 'Uchiha Family Guards Kidnap Unsuspecting Victim!'

He didn't need this at the moment, "Take me to him this _instance_."

"Of course, follow me please."

Itachi straightened out the bottom of his black shirt and followed the man out into the front of the house, just as promised the large black Suv sat by the centre fountain, specks of water spraying on to it making it gleam even more in the rays of the sun. The tinted windows along with the large silver rims just made the car look even more like a kidnappers van, he mentally shook his head from imagining what it must off looked like to people passing by. A large, expensive looking car pulls up, out hops a broad dodgy looking man who ensues in a fight with a small blond ending with the said 'Dodgy' man knocking out the other and dragging him away. Definitely not good. Reaching the vehicle the guard hurried over to the back doors, slipping the metal key in the slowly, as if scared Naruto would fly out and bite him, slid open the door. Itachi strode forward, not caring that he had flung the older man out of the way, to look at his present. Strewn across the plush beige seats was the Uzumaki boy with one leg on the back of the seats, the other flung carelessly between the two front seats. How wonderful, he was flexible. His hands were curled up but the Crimson eyed could see the blood splatter from where he, no doubt, attacked the guard. Feisty _and_ flexible, how fun. Now he just had to get Naruto up to his bedroom where he could talk to him in peace.

"Is there anything I could help you with now Uchiha-Sama? Is your friend okay?" The guard had obviously gathered himself from where Itachi had knocked him over.

"Hn. He's fine, I'm going to take him up to my room and if you know what's best for you, you will go back to your post and _stay_ there," Itachi spoke in a voice that left no room for disobedience, "I hope we do not meet again, Guard."

By the time Itachi had finished his sentence the man had fled and was no doubt back in his booth crapping in his pants, it was fun controlling people. No all he had to do was get Naruto up to his bedroom where he could have a chance to talk to him without any attempts at escape. With one leg planted firmly on the ground, he leant his other on the side of the car and used his long, strong arms to grasp the blond's slim shoulders, hauling him up into a sitting position. Narutos head fell to the side as Itachi pulled him into his arms bridal style, hopefully the eldest Uchiha would not meet up with his little brother on the way. He couldn't see him yet, not until he had tamed Naruto so he could rub it in his brother's face that his birthday gift plan had backfired on him. Well, at least Naruto wasn't a heavy hulk, he just needed to make it to the elevator and all would be fine.

_Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa_

Walking with ease Itachi made his way to his room, he contemplated what room the Blond should stay in, he wasn't leaving but he wasn't staying in his room either. Such an invasion of privacy would not be allowed. Itachi scanned all the other doors on his floor of the mansion, deciding to let the younger man stay in the room directly across his, he'd have to buy some equipment for it, a television, maybe he'd change the decor as well because he was aware not everybody liked black and red wallpaper.

Slowly laying the other man down it occurred to Itachi that he hadn't seen Narutos real face. Leaning down he looked at the clear cheeks which up close were layered in a light foundation, resting his elbow on the Egyptian cotton quilt covered in a silk cover he swiped his index finger over Narutos cheek. Not to his surprised the 'clear' cheeks Naruto just had smudged leaving his finger coated in the powdery substance. Itachi wanted too see those scarred cheeks for himself so he went to his en suite, grabbing a white wash cloth he shoved it under the cold tap not bothering to warm the small towel for Narutos face. As the cold water blasted over his hands he wasn't really aware of his fingers going numb, what was he going to do with Naruto?

He definitely was not going to find and return Naruto to 'Jigz' because that would give his little brother satisfaction, Sasuke winning was not an option, after all their whole life they'd spent together had been a game of sorts. He had accepted he was homosexual years ago so he had no problem with the whole 'Oh my days, he has a penis' thing. The question was could he jump into bed with somebody he didn't at all know?

Itachi would let his brother think he was some A-sexual virgin because it didn't bother him; in fact it made life easier having his brother kept out of at least _one_ of his private affairs. Then there were his imbecile's (friends), they would probably be rather shocked for him to _publicly_ display he had a boyfriend, after all they did know his interests and what his 'I don't give a flying fuck what you think' personality was like so in the end there wasn't that much to be shell shocked over. Then there were his parents...they wouldn't really need to know but he had that itching feeling his mother would have something to say, if that ever came about he could easily move into the penthouse he rented out for his private escapades, after all even for the upfront Uchiha child having sex in your room, then looking your parents in the eye straight after, was kind of awkward.

_Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa_

Kneeling down beside his bed he noticed Naruto still had not woken up, pressing the soaking towel to the blonds cheek he was soon able to see the three whisker like scars, which were more of a tattoo. As he went to rub at the left cheek with the dripping cloth Naruto bolted upright and swung his head around in a frantic way. Itachi stood up so he could take some steps back, it wasn't that he doubted his ability to defend himself from the Blond it was just that he'd rather talk to the blond without having to pin him on the floor or tie him up. The boy should be thankful; consideration was definitely not one of Itachi's strongest points.

" 'The fuck? Oh! It's you!" Naruto flung his legs of the bed, pointing his index finger at Itachi he lunged forward and gravity dragged him straight to the floor. It seemed his legs were not adjusted for such dramatic movements just yet.

Gritting his teeth, the Uzumaki dragged himself up, ignoring the tingling feeling in his jean clad legs. He was pissed, his genius escape plan had backfired coupled with the smug look across the Uchiha's face which made him honestly want to whack it off.

"So, Bastard, which one are you?"

"Excuse me? Your legs seem to be tired, why don't you sit down and we can talk?"

"Why don't we sit down and we can talk?" Naruto imitated before deciding he really didn't need to know which Uchiha it was, a punch to the face would be enough for him.

Steadying his balance he raised his clenched fist so it was aimed at the Bastards face and threw it forward. Instead of meeting skin to skin contact his hand was surrounded by the Uchiha's palm, his arm twisted behind his back with the other.

He felt the long haired man rest his weight on his legs while he turned his head to the side wiping his lips with his tongue, no matter how lush the carpet was, it tasted like shit.

The red eyed man sighed, this was why he was never considerate and people took it for granted.

"I believe you asked my name, Uzumaki Naruto aged 18. It is Uchiha-"

"How the fuck do you know my name?!" Naruto screeched, thrashing about under Itachi's surprisingly heavy weight.

"It is Uchiha Itachi and of course I know your name, it's my business to know about you. You are, after all, _my_ belonging."

" You what? ...I don't know where you think you are going Itachi but you'd better release me, you said you had no interest so I'm free! Get the friggin' hell off me!" The Blond was bucking wildly but all it seemed to do was make Itachi pull his arm so it was even tighter across his back. Resorting to just wiggling because of the pain he waited for an answer.

"Well, I happened to change my mind. Judging by the fact you had no clue which Uchiha I was, which is rather rare, I assume you've never heard the cliché saying?" Itachi shifted his weight slightly so he was straddling Narutos lower legs, his pale hands still restraining tanned arms.

"Don't be so full of yourself, you prissy dick," Naruto growled out.

"It goes something like this, what an Uchiha wants," Itachi leant over so his own lips hovered next to Narutos ear facing him, "An Uchiha _gets_."

"Really now? I'm Uzumaki-fucking-Naruto! I don't fall in these whole needy Uchiha criteria."

Ignoring the Blonds shouts Itachi smoothly continued, "I just so happen to want you, Uzumaki Naruto aged 18, to make matters easier your life has been signed over to me. So technically I don't _want_ you I _have_ you, and the best part is there is nothing you can do or say about it."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Allow me to rephrase that. There is nothing you can do or say about it that will have any significance to what _I _choose to do," From the corner of his brown contact lenses eyes Naruto could see that smug smirk that got him into the position he was now. God Damn it! Why couldn't he have been taken in by another 40 year old delusional woman, why a sexy know it all, who happened to be male? He was really in deep shit now.

Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa

"So, I don't suppose you're gonna let me stand up anytime soon? I promise not to run off." Naruto shifted impatiently. As soon as this man let go he was going to be out of the door like Usain Bolt. No way in hell was he going to obey like some dog, he wasn't Kiba.

"If I do you mustn't run away, I will catch you."

Itachi slid of Narutos legs, dragging the boy up with him, those slim tanned arms still pressed firmly against the Blonds back were let go. Wasting no time Naruto sprung forward, his legs were dead from Itachi just sitting on them, the heavy bastard. His running was wobbly but he made it to the door, now he just had to grab the handle.

"I don't think so, honestly, is this how your parents bought you up?"

The back of his orange shirt was bunched up in Itachi's fist pulled back so it cut into his neck uncomfortably. In reflex his hands shot up to his neck and gripped his shirt so it wasn't as tight around his neck. '_Shit he was too fast. _'His plan had backfired.

"I don't have parents, you dick wad!"

"Hm, how unfortunate. I guess you bought yourself up like this, well it's no big deal, and I'll just have to whip you into shape, huh?" Itachi bent his neck so he could lick the rim of Narutos ear, as his tongue ran across the delicate looking shell he was 70% certain he could manage the Blond. He felt no disgust from doing the action with his tongue so kissing him would be just fine. Now that he knew he was fine with 'interacting' all that was left was to make Naruto obey him, it was no use showing his brother the exotically hot teen if he was going to humiliate him.

"Urgh, I may be Homo but I don't want your slimy tongue on my ear, ya hear! I don't care who the fuck you are _or_ how sexy you are! Get the fuck off!"

"Sexy?" Itachi raised an eyebrow; this was going to be a fun experience.

Naruto felt himself blush, damn his tourette like syndrome that made him say all the wrong things! Now he'd made Itachi think he liked him! Realising his meagre weight wasn't going to knock the Uchiha off him anytime soon he settled for plan number 2, he would stay and hear the red eyed man out until night came, then he'd be out of the mansion faster than the eye could see.

"You know what? I'ma hear you out. Let go of me, you can lock all the doors, windows and shit. I won't go anywhere," Naruto kept his calm demeanour on the outside but inside he was clapping with pride, he'd thought up _three_ genius plans in one day, even if the first two were epic fails. He would definitely pull of the final plan perfectly.

"As if, I definitely cannot trust you. You know what they say; the first impression is the last impression."

"Oh really? That another one of your dumb sayings?"

"No, a lot of people have heard that saying, but then again you're not a lot of people. I mean, you didn't even have a _clue_ whom I was. Do you have any idea how rare that is? You must have been living a pretty isolated life up until now." Naruto would have retorted by cussing Itachi out but he was dragged away from the door, his legs buckled and he forced himself to keep up with Itachi's long strides lest he fall over. He twisted his neck to see what Itachi was doing when realisation hit him, he could be raped right now, and he knew he didn't stand a chance against the Uchiha's strength no matter how skilled he was at fighting. Big brown eyes widened as his heart started beating faster, he was truly scared. The rough materials of his jeans were dragged across the floor and he felt Itachi's grip strengthen on his arm, those legs of his gave out in fear. He couldn't believe that he, Uzumaki Naruto, was so frightened he couldn't summon the power to move his legs.

The dragging came to a halt but Itachi didn't release him just yet, he held both arms in one hand and Naruto, over the sound of his own heartbeat could hear the older man rustling through a draw, he wanted to know what was taking Itachi so long to get but he did not dare look.

Soon the rustling stop and he was hauled up, he shook harder as Itachi's pearly white teeth ground down on his neck, the one spot that drove him mad, it reminded him of the one time Kiba had tried to nibble his neck in one of their romps and had gotten the worst drop kick of his life. Nobody went there. He fought to stop from crying out in a mixture of fear and pleasure but let out a deep sigh when those sinful teeth removed themselves. Pale hands twisted his wrists so the underside was facing those crimson eyes, a silky material surrounded his wrists and before Naruto could attempt to free himself, the material had both wrists pressed together. They fell down to the small of his back but didn't cause any pain or discomfort.

Leading the tied boy to the bed Itachi smirked, he could practically feel the fear falling off the once brave boy who had an answer for everything, once he had reached the bed he pushed Naruto onto it. The Blonds attempts to move his arms so he could sit up where futile. He tensed his stomach muscles, like one would do in a sit up and pulled himself up. Within ten seconds he had been pushed down, Itachi situated himself on his crotch, that smirking mouth leant down towards the lobe of his ears and bit it gently.

"What the fuck?! Stop you sick bastard! Let go!" Naruto bucked his hips but that didn't stop the situation he was in. Itachi bit down harder and Naruto released a tiny moan, hearing what he had just allowed out of his mouth he blushed he looked away so his ear was pulled out from between those two teeth.

Sighing, Itachi ran a hand through the end of his pony tail; he let out a dark chuckle at the moan Naruto had just let loose, even through his fear he still felt pleasure, Itachi was just that good.

"Do not fear, Uzumaki, I don't intend to have sexual intercourse with you...just yet," he swung his legs of Naruto so he could make his way to the chair next to his king size bed.

Naruto was frozen in shock that he _wasn't _going to be raped or anything until he caught onto what had just been said to him.

"Just yet?!"

"Must you repeat what I say?" Itachi was now sitting with his long legs crossed on the leather arm chair.

"We are _definitely _not having sex!"

"Keep your voice down, I wouldn't want my parents to come in and see you in this kind of vulnerable Uke position, my family are three quarters Japanese, you should know what a Uke is considering one of your parents was from Japan," Itachi watched as Naruto used his upper body strength to throw himself upwards.

"You are un-fucking-believable! Of course I know what a Uke is; I'm a half Japanese homosexual sex slave! Gosh...How'd you know I was half Japanese?!"

"I already told you, you are _my_ belonging so it's _my_ responsibility to know about you," he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Fuck you," Naruto muttered.

"Good to see you've kept your voice down, now where were we?"

Naruto didn't reply just kept his head down; he forced his usually unused brain to work at full speed. He had an annoying feeling he wasn't going to get away from this particular owner. He promised himself that the day he met the bastard who had bought him, would be the day he was ruled a homicidal maniac (A/n: Sorry Sasuke).

"I do believe you said you'd hear me out, so I shall continue. I was given you as a birthday gift; my 20th birthday was a few days ago. You must already know the fool who bought you so I won't bother talk about him. I also have no intention of letting you go, as I happen to be attracted to you," Naruto mumbled something that Itachi's sharp ears could not pick up on.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't know who bought me, I was just blindfolded and hauled into a van."

"Oh? I think I'll let you meet the man who bought you for me, it should be quite an entertaining time."

"You bet it will, I'll beat the goddamn shit out of him," Naruto spoke in a deadly serious voice that surprised Itachi slightly, the Blond now sounded so determined.

"Heh. Well until then then. As I was saying, I am attracted to the you that has blue eyes and whisker marks," A smirk spread on Itachi's lips when he heard Naruto gasp and saw those dull brown eyes stare at him, "Yes, I do know a lot about you, I don't know if you've noticed but I managed to clear off one of your cheeks until you woke up and tried to escape."

The tanned shoulder twitched as he forgot his arms were tied and he tried to cover his cheek.

"Bastard, I don't want you seeing my scars," he mumbled. It made Itachi raise an eyebrow, did the boy not notice how sexy they made him look, "My eyes I don't give a damn about but I'd rather not let you see my cheeks."

In a flash Itachi had grabbed the wash cloth from the edge of the bed, even though most of the liquid has sunk in and left a wet patch on the silk sheets. He swished to the cloth across Narutos foundation layered cheeks ignoring his squeals, not wanting to see the face until it was complete he tilted Narutos face forward and firmly told him to open his eyes. To his surprise Naruto sullenly did, the contacts were removed then disposed of at the end of the bed; they could be cleared up later.

He drunk in the appearance of the boy who had once wrongly been called boring, he was the perfect Uke material, it was a wonder he had stayed in the business this long.

"Beautiful." Itachi got off Naruto and sat back on his arm chair

"W-What?" Naruto tilted his head to the side; he still looked uncomfortable at having his face exposed like that. Did he hear correct?

"I said 'Beautiful' It sums up your look at this moment Uzumaki. Especially with your hands tied with that silk tie, red contrasts with your skin wonderfully. All that needs to be done is your t-shirt removed. I'd gladly do it," Naruto shook his head in disbelief again.

"You hentai. I've been called sexy before but never beautiful. Touch my shirt if you want, I'll bite your face."

"So you do speak Japanese. Ever heard the saying an eye for an eye? I guess it could go a bite for a bite, bite my face I'll just have to get reacquainted with your ear," Itachi's smirk was almost on the border of a smile when Narutos long Blond hair ruffled when he turned away blushing madly.

This was going to be fun.

_Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa_

**Wow, with motivation from review I **_**can**_** do it, I wrote this in an hour and 1.5 minutes on my Mac, lol. That's good for me considering I hadn't planned it. :].........**

**Thankoo for all the reviews and alerts, Homies.......Continue reading&&reviewing please....=3**

**Any questions you want to ask, just holla. **

**~Ecchii~Owt~**


	7. A New Habitat

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the owners of Naruto......=D, Happy?

Thank you to all those who _did_ review instead of just adding to their alerts -.-.

**Reviews seem to have dropped D=, is the**** story no longer enjoyable? Why didn't you tell me!??!?!?! XD**

* * *

**A Gift Too Far: Chapter 7.**

**A New Habitat....**

As Naruto turned his head to hide his blush he still planned his escape, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay in the same room with Itachi so he needed to get to his room as soon as possible and assess all the ways of escape that didn't involve digging through the wall with a stainless steel spoon because he'd experienced that before. The blond knew he would be housed in the Uchiha mansion for a while longer than just one day, it was essential for him to know the layout of the building because he had no doubt entrances were guarded heavily during the night. On his mental to do list Naruto added to find out from Itachi then eradicate the person who had bought him as soon as possible. Exhaling loudly he flipped his head around to look Itachi in the eye all the while gently struggling against the silky material that bound his arms.

"So, how's about you let me free and show me to my room?"

"Your room? What gave you the idea you'd have a room?" Itachi rested his face in his palm, his face showing no emotion.

Narutos jaw slackened, "Where am I supposed to sleep then?!"

The blond watched the amusement flicker in the long haired mans eyes as the other began to speak, "Where do you think your owner will place you Uzumaki?"

Seeing the game the older was playing an innocent look flooded his large blue eyes but the devilish grin on his lips told otherwise, "Wherever he decides to let me rest," for additional affect the blond would have brought a finger to his peachy lips but his whole 'Lets escape Itachi' plan killed that idea he thought randomly as he used his long fingers to stroke the expensive feeling silk.

"Good Pet," Itachi drawled condescendingly, he seemed to have gotten of the chair because the Uchiha's long fingers ruffled Blond hair as if he was a puppy. Naruto barely resisted scrunching up his nose in distaste, he hoped Itachi wasn't in one of those owners who he'd heard about from Kiba, the type that dresses their 'Pets' up in fluffy ears, dildo tails and shit. He had boundaries.

"The room which you will reside in is just across the hall from my own, there will be no other people on this floor except for you and I, so escape is ruled out."

"How so? How can you be sure I won't escape while you are sleeping?" The shorter man wanted to prompt the red eyed being into giving him information on the floors layout after all it wouldn't go down well if he tried to get off this floor only to be lost on another.

Itachi internally shook his head; this boy clearly was naïve if he thought Itachi was going to give him the full layout of the floor so he could find a way to escape. He didn't know it yet but he soon would, an Uchiha was always one step ahead. All of the lifts on his floor of the house had a key card, the long haired man usually left them unlocked but now he had reason not to do so. Other than the two lifts the only other way of getting downstairs was the wide stairway, but that was at the very end of the corridor and around the corner. For now Naruto didn't need to know about it. Once the man with eyes such a shade of brown they looked red had told the blue eyed one this, he ordered him to stand up so he could in fact show the other to the room chosen for him.

~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~

As Naruto was lead the short walk across the hall to the room Itachi had supposedly picked out for him he didn't even bother scanning the hall, if what Itachi had said was true he was going to be in the mansion for a while to come. In the keyhole was a shiny silver coloured key, Naruto wondered if he could pick the lock. Long fingers grasped the end of the metal piece and drew it out, upon inspection the Blond realised it was a 'Zeiss' key so lock picking was out of the question because it wasn't like he had a toolbox on him at the moment.

The room was a rather dreary place which looked as though it was a showroom for an antique show, nothing at all like Itachi's modern room. The four-poster bed was classically placed in the middle of the room, a thick (and likely hand made) rug fanned on the floor next to the bed. Wooden floorboards were immaculately polished as if they were done everyday while the cupboards were tall and plain.

During his observing Naruto bought his hands, previously freed by Itachi, up to his left cheek so he could stroke his scars which he could hardly feel, even so it was a reassuring gesture. A deep, smooth voice interrupted his viewing of the bedroom, "I am aware that the interior is not everybody's forte but I can easily have it refurbished to suit your tastes."

Blue optic organs widened a little bit, why Itachi would bother changing the room when there was clearly nothing, aside form looking like something of antique road show, wrong with it was beyond Naruto. He turned around to face the other man completely, "So, what do you expect me to do now, Master?" The blond's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hm, Master? I think I prefer that title to 'Hentai' or 'Bastard' _or_ 'Dick wad'. Make it a habit to remember it, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah, whatever…Master," Naruto found himself grinning when he finished off his sentence.

"I must leave for no more than an hour as preparations must be made. Would you mind telling me what size you are in casual clothes?"

Blinking, the questioned man gave his usual clothes and shoe sizes to the taller one.

"Good, good. Now I am going to lock the door, I'm positive you can survive on your own for a while. The bathroom is just through the door, if by any chance you manage to injure yourself in an act of idiocy, do call down to the main office of the house, they will probably forward you to my new phone number or come and see you themselves, Capiche?," Naruto followed Itachi's eyes to the streamline phone sitting in its cradle on a bedside cabinet.

"Sure thing I'm _sure_ I can survive an hour if that's how long you'll be," Grin still in place he watched Itachi turn around his long hair jostling.

"Okay, until then, goodbye," Itachi locked the door and Naruto heard the slide of metal indicating he was now locked in. Sighing he traipsed over to the bed so he could lay down. The firm mattress felt wonderful underneath his back and he found himself thinking that he couldn't wait to sleep on it for real. His slow breathing paused _what the hell did I just think? I'm definitely not getting comfortable in this place. _The now putting teenager flopped over onto his stomach, burying his face amongst the perfectly fluffed up pillows he huffed.

"I need to figure out what to do with myself," Naruto grumbled to himself, "I now realise escape is not an option, perhaps I should just stay here like a good slave. After all what will I do once I get away from here?"

The blond boy exhaled dramatically whilst moving his arms from underneath his stomach now that he could feel tingles spreading through them.

"I wonder when he's gonna have sex with me?" The thought randomly popped into Narutos head, he was aware there was no chance of getting out of the place without having any sexual encounters. At the very least he thanked his lucky stars that he had been sold to someone like Itachi who was still young and could probably maintain an erection for over a minute instead of an overweight political figure who wanted a bit on the side away from his wife. Oh yeah, plenty of people like that had come around Jigz' place to pick out slaves. He had never been put up for auction when they (men/women involved in politics or well known figures) had come around which was just as well because they all looked like they were struggling to walk the few steps onto the stage to claim their 'property'. Deep down he felt sorry for all the young slaves shipped off too all those chubby balding men, if he had been in once of their mansions now, the door would be clawed open with his nails locked elevator or no.

Continuing his musings concerning sex, Itachi, the mansion and methods of torture for the person who had bought him into this position Narutos stomach grumbled. He cursed then whined when the dull hunger ache carried on panging in his belly. One tanned arm secured around his stomach Naruto slid off the firm mattress and made his way to the phone, while he was holed up waiting for Itachi he might as well call him and annoy his new 'Master'.

~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~

After the blue eyed male had scrolled down to the number entitled 'Head Office' he had dialled and been put through to Itachi's new number exceptionally fast no questions asked, all he had to do now was wait for the bastard to pick up. He had only been in the room for little over twenty minute but he was already bored stiff.

"Uchiha speaking," the voice that ran like liquid through the phone made Naruto grin.

'Maaaaaaster~ I'm hungry!" He moaned like a little child who wasn't getting what they asked for.

An irritated sigh caught Narutos sharp ears, "Naruto…Can you not wait for another half hour because, just in case you would like to know, I am busy right now."

"Can't wait! I'm supposed to be _your _pet. Satisfy my needs!" Realising an innuendo could be made Naruto cut in to save embarrassment, "Needs for hunger, yes, hunger!" The imaginative mind of the blond could practically see Itachi's smirk playing on those pale lips.

"I can satisfy your hunger, if it is what you desire," Itachi said down the phone, his voice dropped a few octaves so it came out as a rumbled purr. It was the sexiest thing Naruto had ever heard.

"H-Hunger for food! Not you!" Naruto snapped.

"I will gladly serve myself to you would you rather me as a dessert or as the _main_ course?" That low erotic voice rolled through the speaker.

"Only you. Only somebody like you could make an innuendo about me needing food!"

"You're blushing," An unwanted shiver wormed down a tanned back as the owner of the body looked in to the dresser mirror and saw Itachi was right. He gave off a little growl at his treacherous body.

"As if I am! Don't just assume shit."

"Hm, I must go now if you want me to get back to you on time," Pearly white teeth bit a bottom lip as Naruto found himself missing Itachi's playful purr which was now traded in for that dull drawling voice. Just before he had a chance to retort the line went dead, signalling Itachi had put the phone down.

Throwing the electronic device onto the heavenly bed Naruto decided to check out the bathroom, he needed something to occupy him for now. Through the door actually shocked Naruto, the bathroom was nothing like he had ever been in before. It looked more like a small spa, complete with a steam shower, massage chair and a large array of body products. Glass bottles containing colourful substances were closed of with corks and gold foil. Curiosity bought him over to them; peeling away the golden foil of one bottle he pulled out the cork and threw it on the floor. After one sniff of the green liquid he wanted to shower in it, badly. The scent was like peppermint, one of his favourite bath product flavours. During his time at Jigz' he was limited on what he could have, most of the good unused 'slaves' were given a small budget but even then shopping would take place online because half of the people their might decide to go shopping and never come back. Naruto would always splash out on clothes, electronics and the likes, the thought then hit him _All my goddamn clothes have been left here! I swear down, if anybody touches my stuff their up on death row. Maybe I should ask Itachi to take me back there so I can collect my stuff. My poor Nintendo and iPod are still there. _

Naruto had yet to realise that Uchiha's were _always_ at least one step away…

~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~

Itachi stood on his side of the elevator so the two servants along with all the bags could fit in, the lift was by no means small but he needed his personal space. He idly wondered if his pet had tried to escape, by the phone call Naruto had made Itachi could tell he was a troublesome person. He'd only left Naruto for little over twenty minutes and the blond was already hounding him down the phone like a little child. It was, however, rather entertaining messing around and teasing the younger man.

Hearing the beep that indicated they had reached the second top floor of the house, Itachi gave the servants a silent order to carry all the bags to his room. Once they had completed the task swiftly both men were told to use their own key cards to lock the lift when they got out. As expected the workers followed the order exceptionally which allowed the long haired man to pull out the key to where he had his new pet held captive and unlock the door. Scanning the room the quarter English man didn't see Naruto but instead of calling out he headed to the next place the blond could be.

Gently sliding open the white door leading to the en suite spa bathroom he raised an eyebrow when he was assaulted with a cloud of warm steam. While he tucked the key into the pocket of his loose red jeans Itachi strode closer to the large steam shower, the steam no longer lingered now that the door was open so he could see a mop of blond locks bouncing whenever the tanned man moved beneath the built in ceiling shower.

"Good to see you're comfortable with your new surroundings," The low voice made Naruto spin around on the ball of his foot at a speed that made him slip onto his back. Needless to say the solid ground beneath him hurt like a bitch and he groaned behind gritted teeth at the pain coursing his way up his spine from his coccyx.

"Uchiha! The fuck do you think your doing, sneaking up on people like that!" Naruto screeched to let out some of the pain he felt, there was going to be one big bruise there later.

"Apologies," Itachi mumbled, "I was expecting to come in and find you hiding under the bed with a razor blade, not relaxing in a shower…Are you getting comfortable already? I suppose that's good. One less thing I have to _whip_ into you," a heavy smirk along with a raised eyebrow completed what Itachi was saying.

When he had first met the Uchiha just over two hours ago he had acted out his shy cliché bottom but now acting as the brazen person he was, Naruto didn't have much bodily shame, it wasn't like he had a nasty figure so with one slender palm resting on his lower back he got up to turn of the shower that still ran over his head of hair.

"I don't suppose you'd like to piss of and let me get dressed in peace," Naruto growled quietly as caught the eldest Uchiha critically examining his nether regions.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, get a towel and come to my room, don't bother putting on your old clothes," when Itachi left Narutos curiosity peaked, what could the man want now?

Despite his apprehension towards what Itachi wanted Naruto grabbed two thick plain white towels, one secured around his waist the other draped around his neck he walked over to Itachi's room. The door was slightly open so he barged in, damp feet leaving footprints on the white floorboards that gave the room a modern touch coupled with the black walls and red and white walk in closet. His blue eyes moved swiftly around the room until he located Itachi and a pile of coloured paper bags. He was not really surprised that most of the bags had designer names scrawled across the front: Marc Jacobs, Nike, Armani, Prada and such. The bastard had probably locked him up while he went shopping for new stuff to prance around-

"Do try these on. I do believe I got the right sizes."

"Eh?!" Naruto cried all logic gone. First the man had wanted to refurbish his 'room' and now he was giving him clothes, none of which were cheap.

"Please do not make me repeat myself. I am sure it would be in your best interest to be clothed when touring the house," Itachi grabbed a specific bag which Naruto could see had jeans in then tossed it at the blond.

Naruto smiled lightly maybe, just maybe, the bastard wasn't all that bad.

"As much as I do appreciate the site of your naked body I'm sure my parents would not find it pleasurable."

Fuck it, his intuition was always wrong.

~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~

"Why'd you go out of your way to buy me clothes? I understand you're rolling in money but for real, you could of brought some, how do I say, lower class clothes," The blond now clad in semi baggy 'Evisu Genes Osaka', a green top and Evisu Yudasai trainers (1) was slightly suspicious as to why Itachi had gotten him so much stuff. He had already been through four _large_ bags and to to his surprise even things that were not his size fit perfectly, the Uchiha had a good eye and taste in clothes that was for certain.

A sigh left pale lips as the mans long fingers adjusted his pony tail, "Because as I stated before, having you running about this place naked would not go down well, I can however give you permission to prance around bare in _my_ penthouse later on," Naruto suddenly felt uneasy, irritated at the older mans tone. He sounded _so_ certain like the very thought of Naruto running off was not even feasible. What had bought that on? After his little previous escape ideas any other person would have had him restrained to a bed in some tower.

"So what, you don't live with Mummy and Daddy all the time?" Naruto mocked.

A sculpted nose scrunched up in distaste, "Living in the family house is sometimes more comforting than living alone. Do not be mistaken though, we will be at my own place every now and then."

Did Naruto just hear correct? Itachi had used the word 'Comforting', well fuck.

He would later wonder what came over him when he blurted put a question, "Can I have a tour around the house if I'm going to be living here?" As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it.

It seemed, judging by Narutos reaction, Itachi knew he had won and the Blond was his…Literally.

"Okay, I can show you around if that is what you really want, perhaps on our way about you can meet my younger brother," Itachi had already walked over to the door when he tossed the words over his shoulders.

"Sasuke? He lives here too?" The wayward blond strands flopped as Naruto tilted his head cutely.

Once the eldest Uchiha had grunted in affirmative and took of down the hall Naruto jogged to keep up, the feeling of the brand new trainers was slightly uncomfortable.

"This isn't the top floor is it? I looked out the window and from as far as I could see, there was another floor, " Naruto was trying to make conversation and hopefully it was working.

Itachi gave a short chuckle which made Naruto raise a brow; it was good to know the man laughed, "You are correct in assuming that even if you discovered it while trying to find an escape route through the window," A scowl form the blond, "This mansion has eight floors, we happen to be on the seventh. In this house lives only my parents, my brother and I…Save for a few personal servants. Each one of us occupies a floor. My mother and father on the fourth, Sasuke on the fifth and us on the seventh."

Oh, now Itachi was referring to Naruto and him as 'Us' and 'We'.

"What about all the other floors? Are we getting in this lift?"

"To the first question, all the other floors have significant use. The ground floor has an entrance, with a receptionist and security guards, further through the ground floor is an array of Halls and rooms for social gatherings. In the Garden out behind the ground floor is a totally separate building used as a spa. Only my mother really uses it," Eyes watched Itachi swipe a card through and the elevator lights lit up so they could get in.

"To answer your second question, yes, we are getting in this lift," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No shit."

"Hey, Master, do you have a music room?"

Itachi tightened the muscles in one cheek as he heard the nickname, "Why do you ask?"

"Ya see, like much of my past I don't remember much, I'm not even sure of who taught me, but I could play the piano when I was in foster care. My carer, Iruka, was a piano teacher and when he found out I could play he booked me lessons from then on," A sad yet happy smile covered Narutos face and Itachi found himself wanting to know exactly why Naruto had chosen to sell himself to such a place for slaves. He knew full well however that if he asked he would receive some half arsed excuse; it would be hard for the blond to open up for him so easily, so soon, even if he was easy to read.

"Hm, we have a piano room on the second floor. That is where all the music rooms are."

"Do you think we could go down to that floor?"

"I was only hoping to take you to the third floor and up but I'm sure we can stop by on that floor," Itachi drawled out not sounding pleased at going down to the second floor.

"'Kay," Naruto watched as the gold floor numbers turned green on the fifth floor. The number five flashed green while they stepped out of the cool space and onto the floor which had thick quality carpet Naruto though out loud, "Why didn't we go to Sasuke's floor?"

There was no reply from Itachi so he left it at that.

~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~

Naruto found himself shifting in the awkwardness of the situation, true to his word Itachi had shown him around the house (Hardly talking) and then taken him back to his room. Situated on the bed with his slender legs hanging off Naruto felt like a little child as Itachi gazed on from a throne like arm chair.

'Tell me about yourself, Uzumaki Naruto.' Had been the command and Naruto really did wonder what to say, 'I'm a male slave sold to you for use at your will.' That _did_ pretty much sum it up but Naruto had a feel Itachi wanted a more in-depth synopsis.

"Well, you know my name and my race. My birthday is on the 10th of October. I actually have no idea who my parents were or are. I signed myself over to Jigz two years ago on my sixteenth birthday. I came across him after I had gotten in to a fight one night; these two guys were chasing me before Jigz saw me in a liquor store hiding out. These scars on my cheek have been with me for ages and like I had mentioned before, along with a lot of my childhood, I cannot remember. My favourite food is _traditional_ Japanese cuisine, preferably Soba or Ramen. My favourite drink is Lilt. There you have it, a dummies guide to owning Uzumaki Naruto, happy Master?" Narutos tone was light and playful even if Itachi didn't seem to show much emotion.

After a few moments of heated stares Naruto gate crashed the silence, "Your turn?"

* * *

**Any suggestions welcomed ;].**

**Sorry for stopping it there =P**

**(1) My brother was wearing Evisu (As usual) and I thought that outfit would look hot on Naru. ;)**

**Review for more.**


	8. Entertain Me !

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Anime Or Manga Naruto.

I Hope This Doesn't Make You Wanna Cry With Boredom T_T

Sorry for the late update but one of my family dogs of _eight_ years, a long legged staff, had too be put down because of some internal complications.

**IMPORTANT ! **

I Realised An Error Last Chapter. I Said Sasuke Was On The Fifth Floor But I Had Ita &+ Naru Get Out On The Fifth Floor Then Naruto Asked Why They Didn't Go To See Sasuke. Sasuke Is Supposed To Be On The _Sixth _Floor. Apologies for Zee Mistake. {-_-}.

I also need you guys to tell me whether you want Sasuke's love life to turn out to be SuigetsuxSasukexSuigetsu OR SasukexSakura. S'up Too You.

Review so I know what you think, please.

Thank You For Reviews &+ Alerts So far.

**A Gift Too Far |.::.| Chapter 8.**

**Entertain Me..!!**

The electronic device that was Naruto's phone vibrated on a bedside table until a fist enveloped it and answered, "What?"

The voice that answered the phone was gruff sounding, "Good afternoon Naruto," A smoother voice came.

"Eh? Master. Whadd'ya want?" Naruto's voice came out clearer than before, "Is it afternoon already?"

Itachi grunted in agreement but just to make sure the lounging blond squinted through his tired eyelids to peer at his phone. 12:49.

"I just need to tell you that I won't be back until past 10."

Naruto sighed, not liking the prospect of being holed up in the Uchiha mansion until 10pm at night. He could always go out into the gardens but even then, he'd probably get lost. Perhaps he could find that outdoor spa Itachi's mother was supposed to have.

"-So don't leave the premises."

"Sorry?"

"I said remember not to try and escape unless you want to be hunted down."

"Ch, I've been here for a week already, don't sweat," Naruto blew so his blond fringe would detach from his eyeballs.

"Good," The phone line went dead which made Naruto narrow his eyes. Itachi really was frustrating him now.

He had been on the Uchiha premises for a week today and unlike what he expected, life had been rather dead. The only sexual interaction he had been put through was the random blow job here and there… even then he was receiving more pain than pleasure because getting even part of Itachi's cock into his mouth was difficult. He wasn't being neglected seriously; he did after all have all the requirements for living and such. Naruto was just pissed that Itachi seemed to ignore him a lot. During the whole week the blond had been stuck in the Uchiha mansion he had not left once, except for the occasional trip to the garden but even then if he ventured in further he would probably get lost and calling Itachi for help out of a garden was not for him. The Uzumaki child scrunched his nose in frustration when he flipped up from the thick quilt he look a look at his wrist. The silver plated piece of technology's purpose was to make sure he didn't try to escape Itachi again, it wasn't uncomfortable, it didn't fit too tightly but it was tight enough to ensure it would not slip of his wrist.

It wasn't like he was going to leave anyway.

Naruto tried to get back to sleep but the sun streaming through his window hilted the process. He begrudgingly left his cocoon to make his way towards his dresser. Slumping over it, the blond ripped open the top drawer and pulled out his iPod. Of course, Itachi didn't buy it for him; he instead gave Naruto an allowance to use for online shopping.

After laying his clothes out on the bed, Naruto reasoned with himself. Seeing as he was going to be left alone for a long period of time, he might as well give himself a more in depth tour of the house. Throughout the whole time the blond planned out his plan to map the mansion he did not once think about the possibility of any other Uchiha's actually being in the building with him. They should all be working and living up to their name, he assumed.

**N****aruto P.O.V**

I don't see why I'm getting all hyped up for this. It's a simple operation, look around the house and be nosy. Oh yeah, I don't need to go through Itachi's drawer looking for a key to the elevator. The bastard seriously though that I wouldn't find out that a friggin' titanic staircase was just down the hall, I'm not following all of his orders to 'stay put'. If any thing breaks during my hunt Master can pay for it because it is technically his fault for leaving me locked up for so long. I could be dying from lack of sunlight!

"Let's go!" There's no need to be quiet, hardly any one is in here… Except for the workers but they should be used to me by now. Oh shit sticks, I wonder if Plank man is still lingering around, meeting him wouldn't be too good after I gave him the slip.

**End P.O.V**

Headphones were pulled out of ears by long tan fingers and rolled up along with the device they were connected to and shoved into jean pockets. Naruto stalked down the hallway feeling particularly ninja, he was on Sasuke's floor now, the only floor that was seemingly off limits as Itachi had not once shown him around this area. All of the doors were plain mahogany like the eldest Uchiha child's level, too anybody else it would be confusing as to which door the person they were looking for lived. He'd opened nearly six doors and all had been plainer than his room. _Maybe he isn't on this floor after all, shame, I would've liked to do some snooping… unless he's like Itachi and keeps everything under a cloak and loc- What the-_

Naruto jogged backwards a few steps. Naruto blinked a few times. Naruto turned to look at the door properly.

He felt like a character from Alice in Wonderland as he eyed the perfect paint job on the door in mild shock. The painting looked brand new he concluded, the fact that faint fumes could be smelt contributed to his conclusion.

_Does Itachi have a younger sister? _Naruto thought. _Maybe that's why I wasn't shown this floor?! Why would he lie and say he had a brother? I've been deceived!_The ever dramatic blond conspired in his head.

_But wait… The Uchiha brothers are famous. Maybe they've been hiding another child in the mansion. This is some Flowers in the Attic shit goin' on. _The ever dramatic blond scandalized in his head.

With slight hesitation Naruto's fingers curled around the handle of the hot pink door, twisting the door knob he used the toe of his trainer to knock it open.

_~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~_

Naruto was standing just past the doorway of the door he had just opened and to his surprise there were not any fluffy pillows or satin curtains surrounding the four poster bed, no, the room looked rather alike to Itachi's. Everything was silver, blue or white, maybe he had been a little wrong with his accusations. All of a sudden he felt as if he was treading on thin ice, so with shuffling steps he set off to explore the rather large room.

The majority of the drawers in the room had been locked but the ones that he had ,happily, found were unlocked had nothing at all inside them save for the random bags of scented leaves which Naruto could only imagine were for giving clothes a nice scent. This room must belong to Sasuke; Naruto thought absentmindedly, everything was locked up securely just like Itachi. The blond didn't bother looking through the closet or bathroom as he already had a good idea of what would be behind both doors.

_~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~_

Naruto had been venturing around the room for little under 10 minutes and had not found anything of great interest until a series of Canvas prints came into his view on the wall behind the white leather couch. He walked over to them slowly. On the largest one he saw was a young Itachi but not alone, he was smiling that breathtaking smile while carrying what looked like a smaller version of himself in some ways. The little boy had long bangs that reached the bottom of his face and the back of his dark hair was lightly spiked up like a character from some Manga or Anime.

Naruto was going to start looking at the rest of the images until a shadow fell across him. His flight response kicked in and his left leg jerked as if it was going to push of the ground so he could leg it.

"And just what do you-" Too bad his slightly delayed fight response then chose the time to over take and on reflex, his elbow thumped into the person's stomach.

He stood in the same position, elbow out, left leg ready to run for a few seconds until he heard the person slump down on the wooden floors. His heart was beating a little too fast for comfort, of course the fact that there was an unknown person's body sprawled out behind him didn't help. Things felt like slow motion for him as he turned his head over his shoulder to look down at his victim, the sight made him twist his legs around so he could confirm what his brain had just processed. There was no doubting it, he knew just who he had attacked but there was part of him in denial as he looked back and forth with jerky, twitchy movements from the largest out of many Canvas prints on the wall to the unconscious body by his feet. Itachi was going to slaughter him.

_~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~_

Uchiha Itachi was rather perturbed at the moment; the person that had him in this state was Uzumaki Naruto. The eldest Uchiha child wanted nothing more than to fuck the, in his opinion, sexy blond like it was no ones business, but his morals had to go and throw a loud, and not to mention annoying, spanner into his plans. The question flitting through his head was: 'Is it okay to take somebody's virginity after knowing them for only a week?' Of course he knew he _could_ because Naruto did belong to him, he _could _do anything he wanted to Naruto with no consequence. Over the week he had Naruto with him he tried to introduce him into sex slowly, Itachi had no doubts the blue eyed boy had sexual encounters before but when he had managed to take of his underwear to get Naruto too participate in oral sex, it did not turn out too well.

"And your views on expanding the company are? Please do share ," An old man leading this particular meeting asked him.

In all truth Itachi hadn't been paying attention to a single thing discussed in the current meeting; other things were on his mind. It seemed luck was on his side yet again as he felt something vibrate in his trouser pocket, even though the majority of the men in the room were not Asian he, out of habit, gave a short inclination of his head and shoulders before standing up, "I must take this call, apologies. Do continue with the discussion."

With long steps Itachi got out the door and without a glance to the caller Id he received the call, "Yes?"

"Itachi! I killed him!" A voice wailed out through the speakers.

Itachi's slim eyebrows furrowed, only three people would have the nerve too screech at him down the phone… and he had a good idea who this one was, "Naruto, what the hell have you done now? Who've you killed?"

"Well," The voice had miraculously calmed too a matter of fact tone, "I didn't kill him… He's only unconscious."

"Wait. Who is 'He'? Shouldn't you be on your own?" Itachi questioned not at all happy.

"Precisely! There was _no_ way I wanted to spend another day locked up in that pokey room," Eyes alike to crimson rolled at the 'Locked Up' exaggeration, "So I just went to look around! He-He sneaked up on _me_ and I have pretty fast reflexes so I nailed him in his belly by pure accident!"

The irritating blond's voice had gone back to wailing as though he had committed a felonious act, "Naruto, I'm going to ask one more time. Who. Did. You. Knock. Out?"

"Urmm… Sasuke….By accident! Only by accident!" Naruto squeaked out, he wanted to throw his phone on the floor then jump on it so he wouldn't have to face Itachi.

He couldn't help it, it was unlike him but the situation called for it, several heads walking past him turned and walked further away from him as he began laughing, "You did what?" The idea of his high and mighty brother being floored in one move by Naruto, of all people, was priceless.

Naruto was confused, was Itachi _laughing_ at the fact he had just knocked out his younger brother, feeling a little braver he tried to talk to his owner.

"I-I knocked him out by accident! I found this pink door so I thought you had a locked up child… I was only trying to help," He blurted out the lie, it was only because of his nosiness that he opened the door.

"You found a pink door? Ah, Suigetsu," His laughter had stopped but it was still pretty funny.

"Sui who? Itachi, what ya on about?"

"Never mind…And I do believe my name is Master to you," That got him a few stares.

"Gosh, sorry Master," Naruto breathed out, "What do I do about your brother now?"

A wicked smirk of realisation whipped across Itachi's face, this time he didn't laugh but let out a dark sounding chuckle, "Naruto, you are aware just _who_ Sasuke is?"

"You don't say he's younger brother to Uchiha Itachi, son of, well, your dad and probably a billionaire who's gonna have me castrated when he wakes up any time soon. All of those define him down too a tee!"

"No, no. I'm saying, did you you know he's the man who-" Itachi stopped himself there; he would have to see this for himself.

"He is the man who what? Master~ you there?"

"I'll be right over soon, where do you have him now?"

"Well, I Kinda, just 'cause I thought it was best, you know seeing the circumstance I…"

"Go on?"

"Tied him to the bed!" The blond rushed out.

"Why would you-Never mind. I will be there soon. Do not move."

Fuck the meeting, he thought, seeing what was about to take place between Naruto and his adorable baby brother would be much more beneficial to him.

Without further a due the older of the Uchiha brothers deserted the building to get into his car.

_~Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa::Ecchii~Ninjaa~_

Please review For The Next Chapter….

~Ecchi~Owt~


End file.
